To investigate the serial patterning of language, through comprehension of speech and through studies of stress, poetic devices of rhyme, rhythm, meter, tone quality, etc. In addition we intend to expand work on cognitive processing of longer verbal passages, attempting to explore a variety of different relational structures, find out whether subjects answer questions from overall structures or from assembled "propositions", and to analyze the relation between new information and the semantic or knowledge structure the subject already has when the information arrives. To complete quantitative studies of standard illusions, and also to develop a research project on judgment of moving figures. This will be particularly concerned with the role of relative motion of parts of a display on the organization of the perception into an hierarchy of part- whole relations. This will be related to "event Perception" (Johannson). It is hoped that studies of automobile driver performance can be planned and perhaps initiated during the next year. To extend our investigations of mathematical thinking to an understanding of "RATE" problems, of the type commonly taught to 14- year-old students in middle schools. This work has been initiated by Bruce Durding, but no adequate experimental question or design has yet been developed. Our goal is to find out why such problems are so difficult to do.